Gang Love
by TheAlix400
Summary: Amu is in a gang called Black Lynx. The leader happens to be Ikuto. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins. Everyone is in the gang except Tadase, Kairi, and Ami. All are older and have only their own original Shugo Charas. Amuto with maybe some dreaded Tadamu. Not likely to happen.
1. Chapter 1 Not Going Back

**Hi this is my second fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. All of them are older and have their Shugo charas. I am going to include all characters in this but Rima, Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko are going to appear in later chapters. And yes Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are going to be twins. Finally, I want to thank Eve-chan for editing this because I know she doesn't like reading.**

**Name ages**

**Amu: 14**

**Ikuto:19**

**Utau:18**

**Kukai:15**

**Tadase:14**

**Yaya:13**

**Ami:7**

**Kairi:12**

**Nadeshiko:14**

**Nagihiko:14**

**Rima:14**

**~o~n~ ~t~o~ ~t~h~e~ ~s~t~o~r~y~ ~^~_~^~**

"Are you sure it's exactly one year after?" asked an anxious Tadase. "At exactly this time last year she was gone. Why isn't she here yet?"

"Calm down Tadase-kun," said seven-year old Ami. "You know how the Black Lynx are." A small figure floating by her nodded. Kiseki knew exactly how Tadase felt, being his Shugo chara and all. He flew over to comfort Tadase as best as he could, while Ami comforted her parents. Soon a small group of detectives and police arrived, along with Tadase's best friend Kairi.

On the other side of the street, unknown to the group, was a young teenager watching and noting their every single move.

"Boss, all suspects are united together. All is clear. No problem should arise during the mission." She talked to what at a distance seemed like an ordinary cell phone. But up close it was noticeable as the new transmitter seen on the news, created by the notorious gang Black Lynx.

"Very well Yaya-chan. Inform us if anything happens," said the Boss. He looked at the fourteen-year old pink haired girl next to him. She smiled. "Yaya-chan, Utau is on the other side of the street also. You both know what to do." Turning off the transmitter he looked at the house in front of them. It was the first time they were going to legally steal. But, other than that it was the exact same as all the others. He was here for the girl next to him. For the girl he loved. For Amu.

"Ikuto? Are you alright. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Amu told the Boss. With one nod of his head, she took out her house keys. "Good thing I didn't throw them out," she said with a small smile. "And good thing they didn't change the lock."

Everyone knew the plan. Yaya and eighteen-year old Utau would watch her family and detectives. Kukai, fifteen years old, would be on lookout outside the house along with all the Shugo charas. They didn't bring the whole crew because this was a small project. There were Eru and Iru, who belonged to Utau. Yaya had Pepe. Ikuto's was Yoru. The twins also had them. Nagihiko had Rhythm while Nadeshiko had Temari. Amu had the most, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. The last group, Amu and Ikuto, would go inside and take what they wanted. Except that they had certain rules. They did not take food, clothes, pictures, and items that would most likely be of sentimental value.

"Amu, you may take whatever you want. Just remember our rules." Ikuto told Amu, even though she was the one that usually had to remind him.

"Ikuto, come on I need your help with some things." Amu said. And that was when he noticed that she had a couple of empty cardboard boxes with her. "But first take what you want." So Ikuto took three glass cats that looked like Yoru, one of them holding a strawberry. "Oh, those my mother bought once because she thought they were cute. But she never really cared for them. My room is this way." It turned out her room was the last one on the second floor, filled with items not moved since she disappeared.

"So this is your room. It doesn't suit you at all." Ikuto commented, while Amu nodded and looked around. "So the boxes were to fill them with stuff from here?"

"Yeah that's what they're for. My mom wanted me to have a dream room like Ami's. So one week while I was gone on a trip from school she redid everything. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't like it or to paint everything back to the way it was." Amu told Ikuto. She then started to fill the boxes. She had some devil and angel items perfect for Utau. Cute plushies for sweet baby-like, thirteen-year old Yaya. Some sport equipment never used for Kukai. Items that were blue or cat related for Ikuto. A basketball for her friend Nagihiko. Fans that Amu knew dance-loving Nadeshiko would like. Gag manga that Rima would love to have. And some items for all the Shugo chara. Finally she got items for herself. One was her special Humpty Lock that meant the world to her. She also couldn't forget the box that used to hold her chara eggs. She got other items that expressed her. And finally all her trademark x-clips. When she saw Ikuto looking at her she said, "You know Ikuto, accessories aren't really clothes. They're actually items people use to decorate their clothing. I'm not breaking a rule."

On the other side of town with Amu's parents….

"Utau-chi! They're leaving!" Yaya told Utau.

"Don't worry over tiny things Yaya-chan. I can easily distract them for a while. Meanwhile call Kukai and tell him that they're giving up on Amu coming back." Utau told Yaya. Yaya then saw Utau talking with the group. Soon she had them walking in the opposite direction of the house. But once they reached a certain point Utau slipped out.

"What did you tell them, Utau-chi?" asked Yaya.

"Oh, just that I thought I saw somebody over a couple of blocks away being forced into a car." Utau told Yaya.

Back at Amu's house…

"Man what is taking them so long? It's not like they're going to take everything from there." Kukai wined.

"Shame on you Kukai-kun ~desu! You never complain when we're taking items from a sport fanatic." Su scolded him.

"Well…" From the past year, everyone in the gang had learned not to argue with either a mad or worried Su. Either way she was going to win due to her scolding.

"It's okay Kukai-kun. Amu had some sport equipment that she never used. So she's obviously going to get it for you. I actually made her get all that stuff myself." A hyper Ran told Kukai. Kukai flashed his trademark smile at Ran. Everyone said that if there was a contest on smiling Kukai would win. That is everyone but Ikuto. It was a known fact by everyone that Ikuto was in love with Amu. Kukai was checking out the scenery when he noticed a large group going toward the house.

"Ran! Yoru! Go quickly and find Amu and Ikuto. Yaya didn't call us to tell us that they're coming back!" Kukai told the worried charas.

Back with Utau and Yaya

"Yaya you did tell Kukai that they were heading back, right?" Utau asked a carefree Yaya. But Yaya was too busy looking at all the candy to listen to Utau.

"Utau-chi! I just remembered that I forgot to call Kukai!" Yaya said all of a sudden. "What are we going to do?" But Utau just looked up at the heavens. She knew that her brother and Amu were too good to get caught by a small group of detectives and cops.

Amu was just finishing packing up everything neatly into the boxes when Yoru and Ran hurried in.

"Ran? Yoru? What's going on?" Amu asked.

"Amu-chan! They're back and in front of the house right now!" Ran told. Amu was worried but both she and Ikuto knew what to do in case this had happened. Actually they had barely escaped this way many times.

"Ran chara change! Ikuto out the window facing the street!" Amu said. When she and Ikuto jumped out she couldn't help but just remember the previous year.

**So how was it? I worked hard on it. And this is just the first chapter. Next time will be on how she got into Black Lynx and its origin. Please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Kidnapped

**Hey so I'm back after a while along with the next chapter of Gang Love. Please forgive me if the grammar is terrible because Eve-chan wasn't here to edit it sadly. I got grounded yet again and I was barely able to get my laptop to write it. I want to thank everyone who read the story. I hope you all like it. Also introducing officially Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Rima. Since I forgot to do a disclaimer for the last chap there will be two.**

**Disclaimer for chapter 1 and 2: I do not own Shugo chara because if I did Tadase would have never entered the story and Amu would be going out with Ikuto.**

~o~n~ ~t~o~ ~t~h~e~ ~s~t~o~r~y~

"What did you get us?" These were the first words that Amu and Ikuto heard when they arrived.

"Judging from the boxed, they got something for all of us." Commented Nagihiko who had be talking to Kukai about basketball.

"Amu-chan! You're back!" exclaimed Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's twin sister who had been baking in the kitchen. "I made scones, so let's go eat them while you all tell Nagi and me everything that happened." She then noticed that Amu and Ikuto were standing at the doorway, not saying a word. "Did something happen? Why aren't you saying anything? Amu? Ikuto-kun?"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, ALL OF YOU HAVEN'T STOPPED TALKING!" yelled a very angry Ikuto.

"What are you talking about Ikuto? I have been sitting here patiently waiting for whatever it is that you got me." Replied Utau, Ikuto's younger sister. Soon everyone but Amu started to argue.

"For kami-sama's sake, everyone be quiet!" yelled Amu. "Let's first eat supper and then we'll all say how each part of the plan went. After that, Ikuto and I will hand out the things. Happy everyone?" after all had nodded Amu turned to Nadeshiko. "Ne, Nadeshiko, give me some tea and scones to give to Mashiro-san."

"Alright Amu-chan. But if you want, I can give them to her myself. It is my week after all." Replied Nadeshiko handing her a tray.

"No, it's okay. Actually I think that it's best that she gains trust in someone before we switch again." Amu told them. Everyone thought about it for a minute, and realized that it was a really good idea. "Oh yea! I just remembered something. I have some things for Mashiro-san."

"Really, you do Amu? I mean, she isn't even officially one of us and you got her something? How do you even know what she likes?" Utau asked Amu in disbelief.

"Actually Utau, Amu told me before hand and I agreed. And to the part of what she likes, ALL OF THE PEOPLE WE KIDNAP HAVE SHUGO CHARAS!" Ikuto yelled.

"Nadeshiko, how about you start handing out the food. I won't take long. And Yaya, remember, don't call anyone by their real names while I'm in there." With that Amu left, carrying the gag manga that nobody had noticed that she had gotten.

"Rima! Wake up!" Kusukusu whisper yelled. Seeing her owner stir Kusukusu shook her awake. "Amulet Heart is coming!" and with that Rima woke up.

"Hide Kusukusu! Don't come out until she leaves!" having hidden Kusukusu, Rima heard the door open. "If you don't want me know who you are, don't come in here." Rima told the girl, of who she only was her shadow.

"Sorry Mashiro-san. Its protocol. But I brought you some scones and tea." Seeing Rima give her a suspicious look she added, "It's perfectly safe to eat it. We don't drug people like others do. That's inhuman." She saw Rima hesitate before she actually took one. Looking around she saw that Rima hadn't moved the television or the radio. "I hope you're comfortable. I brought you some gag manga. But they aren't new." Rima's eyes brightened a bit when she took the books. "You can ask me questions. I'll answer the most I can." The girl told Rima.

"What's your name? And where am i?" asked Rima.

"I'm called Amulet Heart, I told you that the first day. You're at a house that belongs to the Black Lynx." Amulet Heart quickly responded.

"The Black Lynx?" The girl nodded at the horrified Rima. "If I don't cooperate with you will you kill me?"

"No. Like I said before, we don't do inhuman." Through her voice Rima realized that she had offended Amulet Heart.

"What can you tell me about them," was all Rima said.

"Well Mashiro-san, this gang was founded a couple of years ago by the Boss. Initially there were only three people, him, his right hand man, and a girl. We kidnap people who are then kept here for exactly a year. After the year is up they can decide if they want to go back to their original lives or stay. The rest you know." Once she finished Amulet Heart noticed that Rima was sleepy. "I have to go now Mashiro-san. Sleep well." And with that she left.

_At the table_

"She didn't hurt you in anyway Amu?" asked Ikuto. Rima had tried to hurt them before so they had a reason to be worried.

"Nope. Nadeshiko, do you have any more scones and tea? I'm a bit hungry." Seeing the looks she was getting from the gang she added, "And then we can get to the items."

"Yay! I hope I get cute stuff!" cheered Yaya.

"Actually, Yaya, you're going to get yours last," said Kukai. "You forgot to calm me, _again,_ to warn me that the suspects were going back to their homes."

_After supper_

Amu was handing out the items which they were all happy to get.

"These are so pretty Amu-chan. Thank you." Said Nadeshiko when she received the fans and flower pins. She was examining them closely because they looked so real and natural.

"Ne, Nagi. I got you a basketball. Plus you said that your cd player broke down so I also got you that." Amu told Nagihiko handing him the items. Nagihiko loved to play basketball and mix his own cds.

"Yo Hinamori! Where did you get this awesome equipment?" asked Kukai, marveling at everything while Ran told him. His favorites were the soccer ball and black skateboard.

"Tell me if you like these Utau. Ikuto helped me decide what to get for you." Amu said to an anxious Utau. When she looked like she couldn't wait another second she saw what Amu got her. The devil and angel theme suited her perfectly. Especially the necklace.

"What did you get me Amu-chi?" asked a very worried Yaya.

"Ikuto? Did you get the bag containing the plushies for Yaya?" Amu in turn asked Ikuto, with a mischievous look in her eyes that Yaya didn't see.

"No. I thought you had them." He replied innocently. When she heard that, Yaya was about to cry. Immediately Amu and Ikuto started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Geez Yaya. Did you think I would actually forget? How mean!" exclaimed Amu giving her all the plushies.

"Mina check out what Amu-chan got for all of us ~nya!" Yoru said. Everyone but Amu and Ikuto went to check out the humongous doll house perfect for the Shugo charas.

_After all the giving away_

Soon everyone was tired from the eventful day. After saying "Good night" they all went to their rooms. The house was decent sized, but not big enough for all of them to have their own rooms. So some of them had to share. Utau had her own room and nobody wanted to argue with her. Yaya and Nadeshiko shared a room, each with one half of it. Kukai and Nagihiko shared a room, because they both like mostly the same things. There was a closet that had been changed to have bunk beds for the Shugo chara, but with the new doll house they were going to remodel it to fit it. Finally, Amu and Ikuto had to share a room. There was only one bed because Ikuto didn't want to get a new bed when it was decided that him and Amu would have to share a room. Amu had to share a room with him because she was the newest one in the gang.

"Amu come and sleep already. The light is hitting my eyes and I can't sleep. You can put everything away tomorrow before and after school." Ikuto told Amu sleepily.

"Fine, but you better not try to do anything perverted. If you do you'll end up sleeping on the floor, even if this was your room originally." Was Amu's reply as she got next to him.

"You would think that after sleeping here for a whole year she would already get the idea," Ikuto told to nobody in particular. Soon everyone was asleep and the house was quiet.

**Well that's all for this chapter. Ikuto yelled a lot didn't he. I'm trying to keep their character as close as possible to the manga. The next chapter will include of their regular day. Well thank you for reading and have an awesome summer.**


	3. Chapter 3 School and Work?

**Hey people this is the third chapter for ****Gang Love****. Thanks to everyone who has read it so far. I am still grounded but have found a way to post this chapter. If my dad sees that I have been using it I will be grounded for a longer period of time. For those that didn't notice, Rima is the person who has been recently kidnapped. Okay now for the disclaimer and story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did Amu and Ikuto would have been together for a very long time already.**

**~o~n~ ~w~i~t~h~ ~t~h~e~ ~s~t~o~r~y~**

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee!**_

** "**Ugh what time is it?" thought Amu, waking up to the alarm clock. She tried to press the snooze button but found out she couldn't move. "Ikuto, let go of me." Said a blushing Amu.

"Do I really have to do that, Amu-koi?" teased Ikuto. This morning he had his arms around her waist and his head resting on her stomach. "Geez, why did you have to get an alarm clock? It's so loud." He reached over and turned it off.

"Well Ikuto, you and Utau have to work while the rest of us have to go to school." She replied, struggling to get out of his grasp. "And tell me, how come you are on top of me this morning? When I told you not to do anything just last night!"

"It was cold last night. And kids have a high body temperature." He hugged her tighter, making escape even more impossible.

"I would think that after a year of this I should be used to this," thought Amu.

-Half an hour later-

"Good morning Nadeshiko," greeted Amu.

"Good morning Amu-chan. Did Ikuto-kun do anything this morning?" asked Nadeshiko already knowing the answer. Seeing Amu wearily nod she laughed. "Just play along with him. We all, even you, know that he loves you. Oh, I check on Mashiro-san earlier, and she's still asleep."

"Easy for you to say. Ikuto is a pervert, no matter what. And about Mashiro-san, give me the tray with the food. I'll just leave a note saying that we had to go out for a while." Replied Amu.

-During Breakfast-

"Okay everyone. We have twenty minutes to get ready. So all of you go get your uniforms on." Informed Utau. She and Ikuto were already dressed for work. The rest of them were still in their pajamas.

-Fifteen minutes later-

"We're all ready Ikuto!" Said Amu getting into the van. She and the rest of the gang were wearing a middle school uniform. The girls' was a black sailor style dress with a red plaid necktie. On the front there were two strips of red plaid going down. The boys' was a bit different. They had black pants and a black jacket. Underneath they had a white shirt with a green plaid necktie. And they all wore wigs and contacts so nobody would ever guess that they looked any different. Ikuto was wearing a tuxedo and Utau had a long, black elegant dress. Both of them worked for a fancy concert hall.

"Remember, don't call each other by your real names. We have alias for that reason. And you eleven," Ikuto turned to look at all the Shugo charas, "I want the house standing when we get back." After all the reminders of every morning they arrived at the school. Kukai, the oldest, was a third year. Amu, Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko were third years. Yaya, the youngest, was upset at being a first year.

Amu's alias was Toin Rina. Her wig was long and black with blonde highlights. Her contacts were a very dark brown, almost black. Nadeshiko's alias was Rina's sister, Toin Evelyn. Her hair was blonde with green eyes. Kukai was their "older brother". His name was Toin Kazune. His hair was black like Amu's, but with red highlights, while his eyes were a dark green. Nagihiko's name was Kamiya Takanari. He was to be Yaya's older brother. Her alias was Kamiya Kiri. Both had brown hair with blue eyes. They all hanged out together before school. At lunch Amu, Nadeshiko, and Kukai would leave for the break. They would go to the house where Amu would give Rima her lunch while Nadeshiko and Kukai made enough noise that Rima didn't know that the rest weren't there.

When they arrived at school they heard the usual gossip. Rina or Evelyn was going out with Takanari. Kiri was dating Kazune. And the most heard, "Who are the two older people that drop the Toins and Kamiyas off?"

"Rina-chan! Evelyn-chan!" hearing their names being called Amu and Nadeshiko turned around. "Hey did you guys hear? Another girl was kidnapped by the Black Lynx. They found a small toy lynx along with a black rose. The girl's name is Mashiro Rima. And they showed a picture of her and she looks like a tiny English princess. Also, the police didn't find Hinamori Amu. Her parents…"

"Lisa-chan, breathe." Said Amu. Right now her hand was over Lisa's mouth. "Yes we heard. I feel really sorry for all of them."

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Well see you later. Bye!" said Kukai right after the bell rang. His class was on the third floor of the school so he had to run.

"Bye onii-san!" replied Amu and Nadeshiko together in unison. Amu then turned to Nadeshiko and whispered, "I wonder if the teachers will notice that he's not wearing dress shoes." Reaching Nadeshiko's classroom Amu said goodbye.

"Man, those two are so lucky. To have Toin-san as their older brother." Those were the words Amu heard as she walked to her classroom. She had the same class as Nagihiko while Nadeshiko was in a different room.

With Ikuto and Utau

"Man, I'm glad that its break time, said Ikuto. He was known as Togu Uruki, a star violinist. He had dirty blonde hair with yellow eyes.

"You have it lucky Uruki." Grumbled Utau. Kusakabe Haine was her alias. She was Uruki's cousin and an accomplished singer. Her hair was a short brown with brown eyes.

"Stop it Haine," Ikuto told her. "I know that you hate singing these songs, but just remember, they are accompanied by my violin." Everyone in the gang knew that Utau loved nothing more than singing along with Ikuto's violin. Well maybe Kukai but nobody knew that.

"Break time is over! To your places everyone!" yelled a stage hand. Seeing Utau his eyes had hearts. "Do you need anything Haine-sama?" he asked.

"Yes. I do. For you to leave me alone." With that both she and Ikuto went to their places.

"Geez Haine. Did you have to be so harsh? Just look at the poor guy." Criticized Ikuto.

"Well Uruki, I don't like it when they treat me one way and treat you completely different. It's just plain rude." Said Utau.

"Oh well, I can't do anything about that." So Ikuto went to his place and played perfectly. But his thoughts were far away. He thought of a certain pink haired girl. The way she blushed when he got close to her. How she would sometimes stutter when he talked with her. How she loved to drink milk. Everything about her was perfect.

**Well there you have it folks. Another chapter of ****Gang Love.**** So they all either go to school or work. Well only Ikuto and Utau work. I really hope you like it. I worked really hard on it. I know it can be a little difficult to follow due to all the different alias, so I'll make a list of all of them. 1. Hinamori Amu = Toin Rina. 2. Fujisaki Nadeshiko = Toin Evelyn. 3. Souma Kukai = Toin Kazune. 4. Fujisaki Nagihiko = Kamiya Takanari. 5. Yuki Yaya = Kamiya Kiri. 6. ****Tsukiyom****i**** Ikuto = Togu Uruki. 7. ****Tsukiyom****i**** Utau**** = Kusakabe Haine. Rima doesn't have one because she still isn't an official member and is still locked up for safety. Now to explain the names. They all come from one manga or another except Evelyn. Toin comes from Mermaid Melody and so does Rina. Rina is pronounced Lina for those who haven't heard of it. Kazune comes from Kamichama Karin. Takanari, Kamiya, Togu, and Haine come from one called The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross. Kiri is from Beauty Pop. And Kusakabe from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. I know that some people would be confused because I was also. So please rate and review. I am also open for any ideas if anybody has any.**


	4. Chapter 4 Acceptance

**So this is the fourth chapter already. So someone is going to be a bit out of character on this one. But I had to do that sorry. And I know some people are a little upset because I am grounded and cannot post as much as I would want to. But please understand. My parents can't even now that I write fanfiction. If anyone is wondering how I got the idea of ****Gang Love,**** even I don't know. So enough of that. And let's move on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara because if I did I would have made Amu and Ikuto go out a long time ago. **

**~o~n~ ~w~i~t~h~ ~t~h~e~ ~s~t~o~r~y~**

"Hey! Anybody home?" called Ikuto as he and Utau entered the door. Instead of being greeted by the usual chaos they heard silence. "Utau, something is wrong. None of them have after school activities today. You search the bottom of the house and I'll search the top." He tried to sound calm and confident for Utau. But Ikuto was scared that something had happened to Amu. "Meet me at the front door in five minutes. If anything happens yell. Remember where we hid all the arms, and whatever you do, don't get hurt." With that Ikuto and Utau separated.

"Ikuto, please be safe," said Utau as she saw Ikuto go up the stairs.

Ikuto went first to all the bedrooms. All was how it they always were. Neat and clean from Su's cleaning. Even the boys' room had everything in order. Ikuto had learned during the weekends that it took till about noon for all the rooms to be in order. So they had disappeared after lunch. The game room was empty. Everything was how it was left the day before at the library. He then went to check the state of the art control room. Inside was filled with screens and buttons. There were cameras all over the front and backyard. He went through all the tapes and saw that nobody but the gang had entered, yet nobody left. Still, they weren't there. He went over to the screen showing the secret room where they kept Rima. They had to keep cameras in there because people had tried to hurt themselves in the past. Ikuto knew that Rima would be there unless they all had left. And there, on the bed in the corner, was Rima.

"Utau! We're going to look for them outside. They may have gone somewhere and the camera didn't get them. Utau?" Ikuto was at the bottom of the stairs, but Utau was nowhere to be seen. Ikuto, fearing the worst, walked toward the open door…

"SURPRISE!"

Ikuto turned around and saw everybody with big smiles.

"What is the meaning of this?" roared Ikuto. He had been so worried about them, just so that they would jump out and surprise him. Looking behind them he was the living room decorated, and on the table was a cake. "I was worried sick about you all. And for what?" with that Ikuto stormed up the stairs and slammed the door.

"I guess he forgot," murmured Amu so that nobody heard, her eyes filling with tears. She quickly blinked them away. "Let him cool down. He'll be back to his normal self in no time." Said Amu cheerfully. But everyone could see that she had been hurt by what happened.

-At Ikuto's and Amu's Room-

"What the hell was that for?" Ikuto yelled. He knew nobody would hear him since all the rooms were sound proof for some reason. "Here I was all worried looking for them. And what were they doing? Decorating rooms and planning a party!" Ikuto started throwing things around out of anger, not caring about the mess Amu would have to clean up later. Finally, exhausted from all the worrying, anger, yelling, and making a mess he laid down on the rumpled bed. _What is so special about today anyway?_ Ikuto thought angrily.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Ikuto?" Amu peeked through the gap between the door and doorframe, and noticed the mess. "Ikuto! Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" she quickly asked, looking for any sign of blood.

_She's really worried about me._ Thought Ikuto. _She's not even upset at what happened earlier._

"No, I'm fine. I was looking for something I couldn't find. I got so angry I guess I just threw stuff around. What? Was little Amu scared of being without me?" Ikuto smirked as he replied. He didn't want Amu to know the real reason why the room was in that state.

"No, of course not. I came to get you because it's already dinner time. Kukai wanted you to miss out but the rest of us were against it." Amu told him. She was blushing a bit from what Ikuto had said earlier. But the teen noticed a small sadness that was in the girl's eyes.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting. Let's go." With that Ikuto took Amu and they headed to the dining room.

-Some conversations at dinner later-

"So how much longer do you think Mashiro-san will last?" Utau asked Ikuto. They all knew that so far, Rima had made no sign of wanting to join them.

"I don't know Utau," Ikuto replied. "She has held out longer than most people."

"Amu-chi still has the longest record though," said Yaya cheerfully.

"Yeah, Hinamori lasted for about two weeks. All we needed to get you to join, Yaya, was give you candy." Everyone started to laugh, even Yaya, after what Kukai said. But it was true. All of them except Amu had joined within a week.

"I know Nadeshiko joined because I was already part of Black Lynx." Nagihiko teased his older twin sister.

"Well you joined just because Souma-kun offered you a match in basketball." She told him back calmly. Soon everyone was laughing, telling stories, and jokes.

"Nadeshiko, can you prepare a tray for Mashiro-san?" Asked Amu half an hour later.

"Coming right away Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko quickly set the tray and gave it to Amu.

Everyone had helped clean up and were now relaxing. Nagihiko and Kukai played basketball while Daichi and Ran raced. They were being cheered on by Iru, Miki, and Dia. Nadeshiko, Yaya, Temari, Pepe, and Su were talking about sweets, Utau was writing songs with Eru. Ikuto and Yoru were playing with yarn. There were just chilin when Amu ran up to them.

"Mashiro-san said that she wanted in!" All took a moment to realize what Amu had said. Kukai was the first to gather his train of thought.

"So you still have the record, Hinamori. Not bad." They all glared at him and set to work quickly. In a room right next to the one where Rima was located they set out items. A circle of candles, a big white egg that was the dormant Embroyo, and more. Soon Amu lead Rima to the room. When the blindfold was taken off, all Rima saw was a round table holding many items. She was surrounded by a circle of people dressed in black cloaks holding candles. The tallest one stood in front of her on the other side of the table.

"Mashiro Rima-san, you have said that you want to join the Black Lynx. Is it true?" the figure asked.

"Yes, I do." Replied a timid Rima.

"Very well. Do you swear on the Embroyo not to betray us? Do you swear on Kusukusu to be one of us and always help your partners?" hearing Kusukusu's name Rima was startled. _How did they know about Kusukusu?_

"Yes, I do swear not to betray you, to be one of you, and always help my partners."

"Then sign this page." The figure passed to her a book and a quill pen. Rima quickly signed. Right after that the lights were turned on and they all took off their black cloaks.

"Welcome Mashiro-San. My name is Hinamori Amu. These are my charas Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia." Said a pink haired girl.

"I'm the Boss, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yoru is my chara. And Amu is my little strawberry." The blue haired teen said earning a punch from the girl. Soon they had all introduced themselves and their charas.

"Sorry, but you'll have to sleep in the room you were in for tonight. You probably want to buy some things tomorrow." Said Ikuto.

-One and a Half Hour Later-

Everyone had gone to bed an hour ago. Soon they were all asleep except Ikuto. He had noticed that mu had been acting a bit strange since he got back, and he dint know why. He laid there, next to her, thinking for a while, falling asleep. Just before losing conscious he finally remembered that today was one year after he had officially met Amu.

**Okay how was that? I know Ikuto was out of character, but they never showed him really mad so I had to do that. If anyone was wondering why I made it T, it's because I don't want younger kids getting ideas and then making their own gangs. If you have any suggestions or questions please comment. Rate and review please. **


	5. Chapter 5 Her Past

**So here is the long awaited for chapter 5 of ****Gang Love****. I hope you all like it because it was hard work. Last night I almost got in trouble for writing it. XD But either way I am happy that I'm done writing it because I want to know what people think of it. I was hearing the soundtrack for ****A Walk to Remember****, and awesome movie. I seriously recommend it to everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Shugo Chara! A Walk to Remember or I Like You, I Love You by Kagamine Rin. **

**~o~n~ ~w~i~t~h~ ~t~h~e~ ~s~t~o~r~y~ **

Ikuto woke up before the alarm clock ringed again. He felt terrible knowing that yesterday he had forgotten what day it had been. He felt guilty and wanted to make it up to Amu. He turned around to face her only to find her side of the bed empty.

"Amu?" Ikuto called out. He got out and went to check the bathroom. Nothing in there was out of order. He checked the closet and dressing room but she wasn't there. He started dressing when he saw that her uniform was still there. Yet her wig and lens were not. _Don't worry Ikuto. She probably is already at the dining room eating breakfast with everyone else._ Thought Ikuto. He hurriedly went down to the dining room. He saw the rest of the gang and the Shugo charas eating. But no Amu.

"Yo Ikuto, go put on a shirt. There are girls eating here." Kukai told Ikuto. Kukai new that mostly everybody else was at least a bit mad at him about yesterday, and wouldn't talk to him.

"Tsukiyomi-san, can you please call Amu-chan?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Is she the girl with pink hair?" asked Rima. She was wearing some of Yaya's old clothes because she was so tiny. So far she had been just listening, and this was the first time she talked.

"Yep! You should tell her that we are having her favorite, hot chocolate." Said Yaya. She was eating pancakes with a lot of syrup and butter.

"You mean you guys haven't seen her either? When I woke up she wasn't there. I checked all the other rooms also. So I thought she was down here eating breakfast." Ikuto had started to worry the instant he saw that Amu wasn't there. "Please tell me that one of you at least saw her walking or about to go out."

"Ikuto-kun, calm down ~desu. Don't worry so much, you know Amu-chan didn't leave ~desu. She probably…" Su didn't even finish talking when she and the rest of Amu's charas suddenly started to loose altitude. Everyone hurriedly wen to ick them up before they hit the floor. All of Amu's charas were in great pain. Soon their eggs appeared and closed around them. Saving them from feeling any more pain. Now Ikuto really panicked. He didn't know if Amu was hurt physically or not, but was obviously in great pain.

"Utau, take everyone to school~ and take Mashiro-san with you saying that she's your younger sister. I'll look for Amu!" Ikuto yelled orders. The charas would stay to watch over Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, calling him every two hours. The rest would report to him at their break times.

Ikuto was in the control room looking over all the tapes. The one in the kitchen never showed Amu go in for breakfast so he knew that she hadn't eaten anything. The one in the hall showed her walking out of the house. Another one showed her leaving the house two hours ago at six, but not returning.

"Where are you Amu?"

-With Amu-

Amu had been walking for two hours nonstop. She didn't know where saw was going, and she didn't care. All she could do was keep walking wherever her feet lead her.

_How could he have forgotten?_ Thought Amu over and over again. _I abandoned everything for him. Just last week he promised that he would never forget, that no matter what happened he would always remember what day it would be. How could he?_ She stopped walking and looked at her surroundings, not believing where her feet took her. Silently, without thinking she said. "I remember this place. This is where it all began."

-Roughly One Year Ago-

Amu couldn't be happier. Her parents weren't all over her because she was going to the second best school in the city and she had great grades. She was the most popular girl in her grade, not to mention the most well-known person in school. Just recently she had beaten Saaya in her own game. And today was her one week anniversary with Tadase!

_I li ,li, li, li, love you! _I like you, I love you by Kagamine Rin rang on her cell phone. She had chosen that ring tone for Tadase because it expressed her feelings for him, and how hard it had been to tell him that she loved him.

"Mashi, Mashi, Tadase-kun?" Amu answered. She tried to act like her real self, but her cool 'n' spicy character kicked in as always. She was known as the cool 'n' spicy Hinamori Amu.

"Um, Amu-chan? I'm really sorry, I really am. But I am going to be late for our date. You see, we have an emergency meeting at the student council. And I can't miss it. I hope you understand, don't you?" asked Tadase. She could hear how worried she was that she wouldn't understand. He had finally been brave enough to ask her out, but now he was going to be late to their FIRST date.

"It's okay Tadase-kun. I'll wait for you at your favorite ice cream parlor. And tell the Chairman hi for me." She tried to sound cheerful so he wouldn't feel so bad about it. After all, it wasn't necessarily his fault.

"Cheer up Amu-chan! Get an ice cream! Be happy!" cheered Ran, trying to lift Amu's spirits. Amu walked quickly. Recently she had felt that someone had been watching her. The very thought of having her own stalker scared Amu. She walked in and ordered her favorite, a strawberry chocolate float.

"Are you really going to finish that Amu-chan ~desu?" asked Su. Being a cook she couldn't bare see food going to waste.

"Of course I am Su. And if you guys want some I will gladly share it with you. Hey how long do you think that Tadase will take?" Amu asked her Shugo charas. But they were already digging in. So Amu just shrugged and started to enjoy her float. She looked around and saw that there were more people than usual. But Amu soon forgot about it. Soon a young couple walked out. Then five minutes later a boy left and headed the same direction the couple had gone. Amu was finishing her float when she saw a younger girl with black hair crying.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need anything?" Amu asked. The girl just shook her head and continued to cry. Between sobs Amu heard, 'bunny', 'Pepe-tan', 'ran over', and 'alley'. Amu felt sorry for the girl.

"Show me where it happened. I'll go with you so we can take it to the vet." The girl nodded and started to walk while Amu followed. They entered a dark empty alley way with only a van in it. All of a sudden Amu was grabbed and she felt a had go over her mouth while another held her tight.

"AMU-CHAN!" cried he Shugo charas. But they couldn't do anything to help her.

"Don't make a sound!" a hushed voiced yelled into her ear, low enough so that only she heard him. She searched for the girl she had been helping, and saw her calmly licking a lollipop. A boy was putting a black rose and a toy lynx on the floor.

_This can't be happening! I'm getting kidnapped by the Black Lynx!_ Amu thought. She looked for her Shugo charas and saw them being stuffed into a bag. The person then holding her climbed onto the van taking her with him. Amu was so scared of what was going to happen to her that she fainted.

"Boss, she fainted." Reported an older girl taking off her mask. She was the one that had been grabbing the Shugo charas. She was taking off her mask and had long golden hair in two ponytails.

"I know. I was the one holding her. Now, put on your wig!" said a young man. "Wow, she had three Shugo charas. We all thought that she only had two like you."

"Make that four. She dropped an egg." Said a teenager. He looked younger than both of them but older than Amu. "I bet she's really powerful."

"Ne, Ikuto-kun? Did Yaya do a good job?" the girl asked. She had on a wig and had put on contacts, but she was still licking the lollipop.

"Yes you did. Kukai, get on. You too Yaya. Utau, start driving." Said the leader quickly before they were caught.

-Back to The Present-

_Hm… I only know what happened after I fainted because Ikuto told me though._ Thought Amu. "OW!" Amu had collided with someone and had fallen down.

"I'm really sorry. Are you alright?" said a young boy, or so thought Amu. She looked up and saw who it was.

_It's Tadase-kun!_ Thought Amu.

**So what do you think. We finally know what happened. It was really hard for me to write this chapter. I don't like Tadamu and every time I was writing Tadase's name I would write Ikuto. Well tell me what you think. I am open to any suggestions. Rate and review. **


	6. Chapter 6 His Memories

**Okay so here is the next chapter. Remember that in the last chapter Amu had left because she was angry with Ikuto. And she bumped into Tadase. I was listening to all sorts of music while writing this. This was hard to write because I had a humongous writers block. I just wish Evelyn-chan was here so she could edit it for me. Sadly she moved and does not have internet so that I could send it to her. Recently I have been drawing what I think the girls would look older, except I have trouble getting Amu's style. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara or any of the names. Make that I only own the idea.**

**~o~n~ ~w~i~t~h~ ~t~h~e~ ~s~t~o~r~y~**

"I hope I didn't hurt you," Tadase told Amu, while helping her up.

"I'm fine. It was my fault anyway." Amu responded absent mindedly. Right now a million of things were running through her head. Then, she suddenly noticed something. "Oh Kami! I can't believe that I got lost!"

"Oh you are?" Tadase asked her. She seemed vaguely familiar. He thought of Amu, the girl he had loved. She looked like her, but this girl's hair was black. And she didn't have Amu's honey colored eyes. "Um… I'm Hotori Tadase. What's your name?"

Amu felt the urge to tell him the truth. But a year of half her life being a lie, she told him the like that she had been trained to say. "Rina. My name is Toin Rina." But that reminded her, the reason why she was there. Why she had left the house so early.

"Well Toin-san, where are you heading? Shouldn't you be in school?" Tadase was very curious. The girl was so pretty. The blond streaks made her hair look shinier. Her eyes were as black as the night sky.

Amu looked closely at him before answering. "No. I am vising my onii-san and onee-chan. I live out of the city. How about you?" Amu was almost completely rid of her cool 'n' spicy character. Her new personality was made of a bit of coldness, rudeness, emotionless, and a tiny spark of spiciness.

"Well, I was skipping class to go on a date with my girlfriend. Her name is Yamabuki Saaya. She might know your siblings though, so she can lead you to them." He responded.

-At the Other Side of Town-

Ikuto was looking all over town for Amu. He had posted pictures of her in her disguise in case anybody had seen her. So far he had no luck. He remembered the first time he had seen her.

-'Bout a Year and a Month Ago-

"Yo Ikuto! Do I have news for you." Kukai had found Ikuto studying the Embroyo again.

"It better be good Kukai. You just interrupted a very crucial moment." Ikuto was annoyed anytime somebody interrupted n him, even if it was to eat. Ever since they had finally gotten the Embroyo, he had studied it closely. So far he knew at the most, half of what it was or did.

"Well if our honorable Boss would listen, Yaya made a decision already. She plans to stay with us. You also should start looking for the next person." Kukai was the one who took track of the people kidnapped. He found out everything about them. There was nothing he didn't know.

"Very well. So now a boy right?" Ikuto asked him. The gang all together decided if a boy or girl was taken.

"Actually Ikuto, we decided another girl. They listen more than guys. Remember all the trouble by Nagi?" Nagihiko had almost killed himself in order to leave. It had taken them a week to finally make him understand.

"Well that it true. Okay. Tell Utau that I'm going to be gone for a while. Don't wait for me." With that Ikuto left into the night with Yoru. "Tell me if you sense any charas or eggs." He walked without caring where he was going like he always did when looking for new targets. The he was a flash of pink. He noticed it was a girl with cotton candy pink hair.

"Kami I'm late! The dance was so long." She turned to something at her shoulder, Ikuto guessing a Shugo chara. "Ran, Chara change~"

"All right Amu-chan." Was heard by both Ikuto and Yoru. All of a sudden the girl jumped and seemed to fly!

"Ne, Ikuto ~nya. That girl has more than one chara ~nya." Yoru told Ikuto. But instead of answering, Ikuto just stared in the direction of which the girl had gone.

"Amu huh…" Ikuto seemed to be in a trance. "Let's go Yoru. We have found your next target." Somewhere in the town, a bell rang midnight.

Upon returning, Ikuto was still thinking of the girl. There had been a full moon, meaning plenty of light, so he had been able to see her clearly. She obviously was very pretty. And would be very powerful if she had more than one chara like Yoru had said.

"Happy birthday Ikuto!" everyone cried and came out behind the pieces of furniture.

"Guys you should all be asleep already! But thanks anyway." Ikuto tried to brush it off but he was glad.

Utau hugged he brother. "Well it is your eighteenth birthday." After cake and milk Ikuto made an announcement.

"As you all know, next month we have to take in another person. And I have found our new target. As you all voted it is a girl. I only know her given name, Amu. She has at the least one Shugo chara called Ran, though Yoru says she has more which will mean that we will become more powerful. Kukai, I want for you to look her up and find everything you can about her. If there is more than one tell me so I can identify her. And now, everyone to bed. I have work tomorrow and you all have school. We may be the Black Lynx but that doesn't mean we are uneducated."

-Present-

_Who would have thought that I would have fallen in love with her_? Thought Ikuto. He had gotten to the other side of town. Soon he had arrived at the place where he first saw her. "Amu…" Ikuto started to curse himself over and over again for forgetting their most important day. All of a sudden he thought he heard her voice.

"Oh I hope so. I just hope that they didn't skip school to look for me." Ikuto had finally found her. He recognized the long black wig and black leather combat boots he had given her for her birthday.

When he was close by he finally saw who she was talking to. It was her ex-boyfriend! Ikuto hated that bright blonde hair, and ruby eyes. Even though he and Amu were practically dating he dint like seeing her with guys other than him, Kukai, and Nagihiko. He got behind her and firmly pulled her away from him.

"Oh! Ik-I-It's you Uruki! What are you doing here? And where is onii-san and onee-chan?" Amu was scared and surprised at seeing Ikuto there.

"I convinced them to go to school and I would look for you." Ikuto turned to Tadase. "Stay away from her. Jif I ever see you again, you won't live to see the next sunrise. Then he left taking Amu with him. After a while Amu suddenly stopped.

"I'm really sorry for having left. I woke up early but with too many things going through my head. So I left planning only to be gone for a while. I…I." with that Amu started to cry.

"No Amu. I'm the one who should be sorry. It was my fault. I forgot what was yesterday. It all happened because of me." He hugged her tightly and kissed her gently. "I am glad that you are okay. I don't know what I would have done without you."

-Tadase-

"There you are Kiseki. Where were you?" Tadase asked his chara.

"Behind you, watching you flirt with at girl. She didn't have a hearts egg Tadase." Kiseki replied.

"She reminded me of Amu. But I'm dating Saaya now…" Tadase stopped in midsentence.

"You should stop seeing her. Saaya has been cheating on you." Kiseki told him uninterestedly.

-Back with Amu and Ikuto-

Ikuto's phone rang soon after finding Amu.

"Ikuto ~nya? Amu's charas are barely just coming out of their eggs ~nya." Yoru reported.

"Good. I have to go now. Bye." Ikuto hanged up and turned to Amu. "Hey lets go on a date on Saturday. What do you say?"

Amu blushed before answering, "Sure, I would love to."

Okay not one of my greatest works but oh well. Don't kill me please. Okay so the usual. GO AMUTO! So yeah. This is not, I repeat not the last chapter. There is more ahead. So rate and review. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me because I am prone to writers block. ^.^


	7. Chapter 7 That Cannot Be

**So here is the long waited for chapter seven. I can't believe that I have already gone this far into the story. So I have something to say. There is only one way I can write this fanfiction. First is that for the day I am writing or the day before I read a lot of Shugo Chara fanfiction in order to get in the Amuto Mood, meaning only thinking about amuto. Second is listening to music. And I mean music I like. Third is to go to a quiet place alone. And finally is remembering about all the people who read ****Gang Love.**** Thanks to everyone I have gone this far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara or any of its characters. If I did I would be the happiest girl alive.**

**~o~n~ ~w~i~t~h~ ~s~t~o~r~y~**

Ikuto was walking back home with Amu after spending all morning looking for her. He loved her, and would prove it to anybody whenever possible. Just walking with her made him feel glad that he had met her. The cold, December wind blew, making Amu shiver slightly. Yet, Ikuto noticed it and hugged her tighter, shielding her from the freezing breeze. If he could have just one wish in the world, it would be for that moment to last forever. He would die for Amu, and he knew that she would also.

"Ne Ikuto, if you could thank Kami for one thing, what would it be?" Amu asked him, her innocent, amber, eyes looking up at him.

"Oh, nothing in particular." He teased her a bit, looking for a reaction. "But I would thank Kami for you and all the time we have spent together." Amu leaned closer to him, and held his navy blue coat with one pale hand.

"I would thank Kami for you, Ikuto," she said. Ikuto then leaned down and gave Amu a quick kiss.

Soon they were walking silently again, enjoying each other's company. Then all of a sudden Amu collapsed to the Floor! Ikuto quickly picked her up and was horrified to notice that she was burning with a fever. He then ran all the way back to the house, cursing himself for not bringing Yoru, since he would have arrived sooner with a chara change.

-School, Lunchtime-

"Do you think Ikuto-kun already found Amu-chi?" Yaya asked the group while eating. They had called Ikuto earlier, but he hadn't found Amu yet.

"I don't know Yaya. But knowing him, he won't rest until he finds her. Nagi call him and check." Kukai replied after opening his water bottle. But before Nagihiko could pull out his cell phone, Nadeshiko's rang. She answered it, and after a moment went ghostly pale. She then hanged up slowly, trying to comprehend what she had heard.

"It was Ikuto-san. He found Amu a short while ago. But she has a very high fever. He can't seem to make it go down." Nadeshiko told them, almost talking as if she needed to say them in order to believe it. Yaya instantly started crying.

"That cannot be. Just yesterday she was perfectly healthy." Kukai said in disbelief.

"You and Souma should go and help Ikuto. Nobody will suspect anything since I told the teacher that she was sick. They will think that you had to go to take care of her." Nagihiko told them while trying to make Yaya stop crying. Kukai nodded in agreement. Ikuto probably needed all the help he could get. He and Nadeshiko quickly left unnoticed.

-At the House-

"Ikuto-san, go and fill the bucket with more cold water. It is nearly empty again. Or try ice. Maybe it will last longer." Su was putting a cold, wet cloth over Amu's forehead. She was so worried about her that she didn't put _desu_ after each sentence she spoke. She had also been horrified to see Amu in that state, yet she quickly took off her wig and removed the contacts. When Amu didn't stir during that Su got a thermometer to check her temperature. It had read one hundred and twenty degrees Fahrenheit, and her temperature instead of going down kept going up. Su was about to change the cloth again when she noticed that Amu had started to stir. She went quickly over to her side in case she woke up.

"Ikuto? Ikuto? Don't leave me Ikuto!" Amu had started yelling suddenly, getting in a sitting position. "Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikutooo!" She was soon crying and yelling for Ikuto. As soon as he heard Amu calling him, Ikuto had ran up to their room. He tried to calm her down but she was still asleep. She didn't recognize his voice and continued to yell.

"How is Amu-chan…?" Nadeshiko and Kukai had arrived, and found Ikuto trying unsuccessfully to calm a hysterical Amu down. Seeing the scene Nadeshiko remembered a time when Nagihiko had been almost as sick as Amu, before he had gotten kidnapped by the Black Lynx. She remembered what her mother had done. And she knew that for Amu everything would have to be on a higher degree than it had been for Nagihiko.

"Su, go and fill the bathtub with ice cold water, and only cold water. Don't put any warm in it. Ikuto-san, Kukai, go get the buckets and fill them with ice. Pour the ice in the tub with the cold water. We want it to be as cold as possible. I'll change Amu into something that is thinner." Nadeshiko tried to talk calmly so that Ikuto wouldn't be any more scared than he was already, yet she felt in the verge of crying seeing her best friend in that state. When all that had been done she had Ikuto carry Amu and put her in the bathtub carefully.

"Won't that make it worse? The water is barely above freezing level." Ikuto asked Nadeshiko after putting Amu down.

"No, it will help her fever come down. But once it does she will be very cold. I want you and Kukai to fill your room with all the radiators you can find in the house. Once you are done with that bring me some warm clothes, preferably pajamas, for me to put on her. And have Su put clean sheets on the bed." Nadeshiko said as she poured some water over Amu's head.

-Hour and a Half Later-

Amu's fever had finally gone down, and she was now sleeping somewhat soundly. Nadeshiko and Su were cooking food for when Amu woke up in case she was hungry, seeing that she had missed both breakfast and lunch. Kukai was watching the television in the living room. Ikuto was also in the living room, but he just sat there, staring into space, not doing anything. He kept thinking what would have happened if Nadeshiko and Kukai hadn't arrived. Would Amu have died? He kept repeating the same question over and over again. Kukai noticed how quiet he was and decided to ask Ikuto what had happened.

"How did you find Hinamori?" Upon hearing a voice, Ikuto looked up, almost as if breaking from a trance.

"What happened to her Ikuto-san?" Nadeshiko asked him, coming out of the kitchen. "How did she get sick?" Ikuto then took a moment before answering.

"I first was looking through the security tapes. The one by the main gate had Amu going out at six in the morning. It didn't show her returning. So I left and looked for her. I found Amu on the other side of town at about eight fifty or nine. We were coming back when she collapsed."

"That makes sense." Both Ikuto and Nadeshiko turned to look at Kukai who had spoken. "It was raining from around six thirty in the morning till about seven forty five. The rain had woken me up and I couldn't fall asleep again. My guess is that she probably kept walking without stopping for shelter when it was raining." He added after seeing the looks he was getting from them.

"Ikuto?" They all looked towards the stair case where they saw Amu standing. She had the warmest pajamas that Ikuto could find.

"What are you doing up, Amu? You should be sleeping, not walking around." Ikuto went over to her as he was talking and picked her up bridal style. He then placed her next to him on the couch next to the fireplace, which there was a fire in.

"I woke up and got up to come with you. I didn't want to be alone in the room. Thanks." The last part was directed to Nadeshiko as she gave Amu a warm blanket.

"Do you want to eat Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked her.

"No thank you, Nadeshiko. I just want to sleep right now." Replied Amu as she got closer to Ikuto. Soon she fell asleep peacefully in his arms.

"Ne, Ikuto. I'm going to fix the chara's room. They want the house Amu got them in there. So I have to remove the bunks and fix a couple of things." Kukai told Ikuto as he got up. "You stay here with Hinamori. We don't want to wake her up."

When everybody else got home, they found Ikuto asleep while holding a sleeping Amu. So they all closed the door and decided to leave them alone. They were all glad that Amu was back and well. The only problem they had for the rest of the day was that Yaya wanted to wake them up and the gang had to keep her away.

**I know this is not the best of works, but please don't kill me. I wanted to write a bit of Amuto. And I had gotten this idea a couple of days ago. It isn't really a filler chapter but not a chapter that many were expecting. And that one day lasted for three chapters. Wow. So please tell me your ideas. Rate and review. ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8 Two New Students

**Here I am again for the eighth chapter. I really hope you all like it. I wrote this in like two days since I tend to procrastinate a lot. So a book I recently read is ****Winter's Child****, and I listened to Kidz Bop 4 while writing this. I am going to be using their alias for this chapter, so a little reminder. Amu = Toin Rina "Lina" Nadeshiko = Toin Evelyn Kukai = Toin Kazune Nagihiko = Kamiya Takanari Yaya = Kamiya Kiri. And we get to learn Rima's alias in this chapter also. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara because it was made by someone else, darn. **

**~o~n~ ~w~i~t~h~ ~s~t~o~r~y~**

"Thank goodness that you are fine, Amu." Utau told her when she saw Amu enter. Though she never would admit it openly, Utau cared about Amu deeply.

"I am back on my feet, if that's what you mean." Amu responded as she sat down at the table.

Even if they didn't have designated seats, they all sat in the same places every time. The head and the foot of the table were empty. Nobody felt that they were better than everyone else. Ikuto liked to sit on the right side in the middle. To his right, usually sat Utau. Since the beginning Ikuto had Amu sit next to him. Kukai seated himself in front of Utau. Yaya's seat was next to Kukai, in front of Ikuto. On the end of the left side sat Nagihiko. Nadeshiko usually sat to Amu's left, but sometimes Rima would sit there. When that happened, Nadeshiko sat between Yaya and Nagihiko.

"Amu, here's a note to give to your physical education teacher. I don't want you to have a relapse, but if you do the others will call me." Ikuto handed her a paper with the signature of Toin Rina's "guardian".

"I told Sakura-sensei that you had been sick." Nagihiko told her. "She actually believed everything I told her, haha."

"I sometimes curse your theatre lessons Nagi. You are able to lie so easily." Amu sighed and shook her head. She saw Rima and noticed that she was wearing the middle school uniform. "Mashiro-san…"

"Rima, call me Rima." Everyone glanced at each other before Amu continued.

"Um, Rima, so have you, Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto decided who you will be?" Amu took a slice of toast from the plate that Nadeshiko passed to her.

"Yes. My name is to be Yasha Kyoko. I am the Toin's cousin twice removed, I think?" she looked at Utau before continuing. "I got a short black wig with sky blue contacts."

"She is going to be in my class, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko told Amu, turning to face her. She then nodded at Nagihiko seated in front of her.

"We are having a new student in our class too. It's a guy." Nagihiko teased. Everyone loved to see how Ikuto reacted whenever a guy outside the gang approached Amu. His eyes got darker and he had a scowl for an instant.

"Haha! You should have seen your face dude!" Kukai laughed so hard that he accidently spilled his apple juice on Yaya.

"Kukai!"

"Sorry Yaya. I'll buy you candy after school to make it up for you." Kukai promised still unable to stop laughing.

"Talking about school, we should get going." Utau said as she got up. She hated going anywhere with barely any time to spare. "We have to sign in Rima."

While heading to the car Ikuto grabbed Kukai and Nagihiko.

"I am going to pick you all after school so that Amu doesn't walk in the cold. You two deal with the rest."

-Nadeshiko's Class -

"Class, we have a new student. This is Yasha Kyoko." Nadeshiko's teacher announced after class started. "Toin-san, I head that she is your cousin."

"Actually, its cousin twice removed." Rima corrected her. She then gave the whole class an angelic smile. She had been told to act differently than she usually did.

"Well, I have to go get some things from the office. I'll leave you all to get to know each other." After the teacher left Rima was bombed with questions.

"You are so cute!" "Will you go out with me?" What can you tell us about Rina-san?" "Are you dating anyone?"

"QUIET!"

Everyone turned to see an angry Nadeshiko. Her green contacts were now a poisonous green color. She didn't talk much, and they had never heard her yell. While the class was still scared stiff she answered some of their questions.

"No, she will not go out with any of you. And she won't tell you anything about my sister. Now ask one question at a time." When Nadeshiko finished talking she gave a short nod at Rima to talk.

"Thank you Evelyn-chan," Rima told her. A girl who had gotten over the shock stood up and asked something that made Rima almost choke and Nadeshiko nearly laugh out loud.

"Are you dating Takanari –kun?" Rima didn't really know which of the guys was "Takanari", so she looked at Nadeshiko for help. Nadeshiko then mouthed, "Nagi".

"No." she would have said more if the teacher hadn't arrived.

- Amu's and Nagihiko's Class -

"I heard you were sick Toin-san." Sakura-sensei told Amu. The teacher had been giving Amu the homework and notes that she had missed. Some things Amu didn't understand but she could always ask the others for help.

"Yes, I had a very high fever and chill. But I am way better now." Amu replied before walking to her seat. She leaned slightly forward to be able to whisper with Nagihiko better, and that nobody would hear them. "So who is the new kid you were talking about?" She looked around and saw nobody that she didn't recognize.

"Everybody stop talking. Class will start in a minute." The teacher yelled over the noise.

"I don't know how he looks like. Sakura-sensei just told us yesterday that we would be getting a new student." He casually leaned back without getting any attention. "I haven't told you yet but we are going to start a new project today that last for about two weeks. Luckily we haven't picked partners yet, or he would have killed me." Nagihiko whispered back. Ikuto had told them that only Nagihiko and Amu could work together so that people wouldn't ask the wrong questions. Also it would make them seem more like really close friends.

He and Amu were always choosing each other for their partners. They never changed so nobody even asked them. At first people would tease them without stop. Kukai set it straight when Kazune talked to the boys saying that he didn't want Evelyn working for that wasn't Takanari. And Kiri said that the only girl she trusted with her brother was Evelyn.

"QUIET!"

Everybody froze when they heard the word coming from the Moon class. Nagihiko and Amu glanced at each other before they started laughing. Seeing that people were looking weirdly at them they tried to cover it. Somehow Nadeshiko had been seriously pissed off, something very hard to do. They both could only guess what it was.

"Your fanboys," Nagihiko guessed.

"No, it is more likely your fangirls," Amu countered.

"Class, your attention please." Both Amu and Nagihiko stopped talking and looked up at the teacher. "As many of you know, we have a new student. Now he is younger than all of you since he has skipped two grades. I would like you all to warmly welcome Suzuki Seiichiro." The whole class turned to see a young boy enter. He wore large glasses and the school uniform. His chestnut brown hair was brushed, though there was a strand that stood up. He had gray eyes and pale skin.

"Hey do you think you could get him to accept us making Suzuki one of us." Nagihiko asked Amu. "For him to skip two grades means he is really smart."

"A-A p-p-pleasure to m-m-meet you," he stammered.

"Then again brains aren't everything." Nagihiko whispered after hearing the boy talk. 

"Turn around. The teacher is facing this way baka." Amu hissed at him.

"Suzuki-san, your seat is behind Toin Rina-san. Please stand up so he knows where you are Toin-san." Amu stood up and the boy got behind her. After that Amu and Nagihiko didn't have a change to whisper.

- One Hour Later -

"If you all remember, we are going to do a project on Japan's imperial family project in pairs. I decided that in order to save time and avoid arguments I will be the one to choose them. And I don't want people disagreeing." Sakura-sensei announced in history. "Toin Rina-san will be with Suzuki Seiichiro-san."

Amu and Nagihiko glanced at each other before Amu stood up.

"Sakura-sensei, my brother…"

"I know about your brother Toin-san. I know that both you and Kamiya-san always are partners. So for this project your partner will be Suzuki-san." The sensei rudely interrupted. She then continued to name out the partners. Amu and Nagihiko could just helplessly glance at each other.

_**Dun Dun Dun!**_** So what do you think? I worked hard on this. Of course it is not my best work. That will be in like twenty years. Haha. In earlier chapters I had said that I was drawing the girls from ****Gang Love. ****So I wonder what you think. **

**Amu:** http:/thealix400. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d4695do

**Yaya:** http:/thealix400. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d4695uu

**Nadeshiko: **http:/thealix400. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d46965u

**Rima: **http:/thealix400. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d4696f1

**Utau: **http:/thealix400. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d4696n3

**To see them just take away the spaces after each period. So tell me what you think. Don't forget to send me your ideas. Rate and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Guest

**Sorry for the late update. I didn't have time in all week to write it down I beg of you all to please forgive me. It was never my intention for me to update it this late. If there is any way to make it up to you please tell me. We have been painting the house all week long. And then we have to continue next week also. Let's just say that between me and my brother I barely got a dot of paint on me. And I had to do all the hard work. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, if I did I would be the most happy person alive. But sadly I do not so I am not the happiest person alive. **

**~o~n~ ~w~i~t~h~ ~t~h~e~ ~s~t~o~r~y~**

"So how was your guys' day?" Ikuto asked the gang. The gang was sitting at the dinner table eating dinner. It had become a habit that Ikuto would ask about how the day had gone. Sometimes nobody had anything to say and other times they would start yelling.

"Yaya's teacher gave Yaya cake. And candy." Yaya offered. She was jumping up and down at her seat. Actually, she hadn't stopped bouncing around since school.

"That would explain why you have been so hyper all day long," Kukai teased her. "My team bested Nagihiko's team in basketball today."

"Yeah, by one measly point! And it shouldn't have counted!" Nagihiko countered. He hated losing to anybody in basketball, even if it was to Kukai. They then started to argue for a while.

"The class went crazy when they first saw Rima-san. And for the rest of the day they couldn't stop looking at her." Nadeshiko replied. She had waited for Kukai and Nagihiko to finish arguing before she had talked. In all the gang she had the best manners.

"And Nadeshiko get very upset with all the questions that were being asked." Rima told them. She then smiled slightly under her bangs, knowing that Nadeshiko would have never admitted it.

"So how was your day Amu. You haven't said anything today. And usually you are the first to talk." Ikuto asked Amu. She then looked down at her plate without responding. After a minute or two she started to talk.

"We are doing a project in history. It's in partners." Amu replied. She then didn't say anything else. Ikuto looked at her weirdly but didn't say anything.

"So what are you and Nagi going to do?" Utau asked emotionless. Even if she didn't show it she always wanted to know what was going on.

"There's the catch." Nagihiko replied. "We didn't get to choose our partners. Unfortunately Sakura-sensei did."

"And if we ask for a different partner she is going to give us an automatic fail. And it's worth half of our grade. So Kukai and Yaya can't do anything about it." Amu sighed and put down her fork. Telling that to Ikuto had made it a reality. And that made her looser her appetite.

"So what you are trying to tell me is that you have a boy for your partner?" Ikuto asked her. The whole gang winced at the tone of voice Ikuto had used. It meant that for a while nobody should make him even angrier.

"Hey, Ikuto, calm down man. How about I go and ask Sakura-sensei if they could work in groups of four but staying with their partner? That way Nagihiko and Amu would still be in the same group but won't fail. That probably will work." Kukai told Ikuto in an effort to calm him down. But once he had said it out loud, he realized that it was actually a very good idea.

"It just might actually work. But either way Ikuto, the kid is even younger than Yaya." Amu reassured him "And his older sister is Nagi's partner."

"Okay." Ikuto grumbled. He didn't want any guys outside of the gang around _his _Amu. He hated it. But then again there would always be times when that couldn't be avoided.

"Anybody home?"

Everyone looked at each other before Yaya yelled in happiness. Instantly there were smiles on everybody's face, except Rima's.

"Lulu-tan!" A girl with blonde curly hair entered the dining room. She wore a blue and white dress with a purple hair clip. She had deep blue eyes and looked to be a foreigner. Next to her floated a Shugo Chara.

"Who is she?" Rima asked them all. The one who answered was Utau.

"She is Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto. She was the very first person we kidnapped. I think she was around nine years old."

"I am also the one who made people fear the Black Lynx." Lulu said. "And I suppose you are the new kid."

"Yes, my name is Rima,, Mashiro Rima." Rima told her. Lulu then went to stand next to Amu. She leaned against Amu's chair to talk to her.

"So you decided to stay also. I guess I am the only one who ever left." Lulu spoke the obvious.

"You did help people fear us thought." Kukai remembered her. Lulu then giggled a bit. "With you, some parents have hope of seeing some of us again." Nagihiko then decided to interrupt.

"But this group is so awesome that no one wants to leave."

"So how long until your will broke Rima?" Lulu asked her.

"One week, but I heart that Amu lasted at least two weeks." Rima replied.

"That is true. Ikuto was about to give up on her ever accepting. I lasted for four days." Lulu then seemed to remember something very important. "Where are my manners? This is my Shugo Chara, Nana."

"How are ya'll." Nana greeted them. The first think that Rima noticed was that she had a Nagoya accent. She had red hair and wore a big purple hat with white trim. Her dress was purple with a white trim and fringe. There were many gems on top of the fringe. In total she had a doll like appearance.

"Hi! He he!" Kusukusu giggled. She was forever laughing.

"This is my Shugo Chara Kusukusu. And she is always laughing.

"So what brings you here today Lulu?" Ikuto asked her. Lulu then thought for a moment before she answered.

"Well it has been a while since I last visited. I remembered that Amu would have already made the choice of leaving or staying. And that you would soon be recruiting someone new. That's why. By the way, why did you get another girl?"

"Well, I am not letting Amu go anywhere." Ikuto told her. He then wrapped an arm around Amu's waist and brought her closer to him. "And they decided to get another girl, not me. "

"Hm. I still remember when you kidnapped me. I was but a child of nine. Kukai was ten. You were fourteen and Utau was thirteen." Lulu remembered. She sighed remembering the year she spent with them.

"You helped us get more information on the Embroyo though," Utau told her.

-Twenty Conversations Later -

"Well I have to go now. I am going to meet Mama at the studio. She is making a new movie. Nice to meet you Rima. And good thing that you stayed Amu." Lulu said. When she had left it was already eleven at night.

"We should go to sleep now guys. You all have school tomorrow. And I don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of class. Kukai, think of a way to convince Sakura-sensei. And Rima, I moved the bed you were staying in to Utau's room." Ikuto told them.

"Why my room Ikuto?" Utau asked him.

"Because the rest of us are already sharing a room with another person. And you were the only one that wasn't." he replied.

After a couple of "good nights", they all went to their rooms.

**So there you have the ninth chapter. I was wondering what you my readers think. Should they get caught or should they escape the authorities and live freely. Your opinion counts. So give me your ideas. Rate and Review. Peace out Yo. **


	10. Chapter 10 Preparing

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Please forgive me. But I have been so busy with school. Plus I got sick. And had to do school shopping. And project. The list goes on and on. Just a reminder, **_**italics**_** = thoughts. So in order to make it up to you all, here is chapter 10. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, 'cuz if I did, I would have Tadase removed from it. And I don't own the ***** eyes either. Those belong to James Patterson. You'll see what I mean later on. **

**~o~n~ ~w~i~t~h~ ~t~h~e~ ~s~t~o~r~y~**

Amu, Nagihiko, Lisa, and Suzuki were at the public library. Due to Kazune's and Kiri's intereferecne, and a large sum of money from an unknown person, the partners were able to work in groups of four. Amu's group had decided to do a presentation that consisted of a Power Point presentation and an enormous poster board. Amu and Suzuki were in charge of the Power Point while Nagihiko and Lisa worked on the poster board. But while Nagihiko and Lisa were going at a quick pace, Amu and Suzuki had tons of work to do.

"Toin-san, what are your top three favorite colors?" Suzuki asked Amu for the tenth time. She inwardly groaned and wished that the next hour and a half would be over soon. She wanted to get away from her partner so badly. Almost enough to commit suicide right there. But then Ikuto would bring her back to life and yell at her. Not very pleasant way to spend the day.

- Ikuto -

Ikuto was slouching in the living room doing, well, nothing.

"Ikuto! Get up from the couch!" Utau yelled at him for the fourth time. She had had enough of seeing Ikuto glare at the wall, if his eyes had laser beams, the walls would have a big hole. And if thoughts could kill, Amu's partner would already be buried six feet underground.

"Do you really, absolutely want to go with Amu on that date. She might not appreciate an evening of you glaring and sulking." She asked him. She hoped Amu's name would kick him back into this world and into his senses.

"I do, but I just don't like her being with that guy." He responded quietly, a little too quietly. He got up and called a restaurant to confirm his reservation.

"Where are you taking her?" Utau asked him curiously.

"To a place called Diamond Heart. It's supposed to be a really good place for couples." He replied. He smiled thinking that the name fit his Amu perfectly. To him, her heart was a bright shining diamond. Utau saw him go back into la-la land and had to bring him back to Earth. She went up to him and gave him an incredulous look.

"Um….. You do realize that Amu has no semi-formal clothing, right? 'Cuz if you don't, you are in big trouble." Ikuto looked down at Utau, noticing his big mistake. He hit himself on the forehead and gave her Bambi eyes. Utau winced, knowing she couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

"Utau, please take Amu shopping when she gets back. And I beg you, don't tell her where I'm….." Ikuto didn't get to finish his sentence since he heard the door open. Afraid that it was Amu, he didn't say anything else.

"I don't think I could have survived another minute with that guy." Amu complained for the fortieth time. She and Nagihiko were just arriving from the public library, or like Amu called it, the hell place.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, this was the last time we had to meet for the project. Luckily you were able to finish it." Nagihiko reassured her. He had calmly been listening to all her complains. And he didn't blame her. Suzuki was deep into Amu. All the questions he had asked Amu had been personal. And the less Ikuto knew, the longer Suzuki would live.

Ikuto and Utau walked into the hallway just in time to see them take off their wigs and contacts. Utau walked up to Amu and placed her hand on top of the wig.

"Amu, put yours back on. I want you to accompany me on a shopping trip. " Utau told her before Amu put the wig away. Amu quickly relaxed. Both she and Nagihiko had tensed up when they had heard someone walk down the hall.

"Where and why are we going Utau?" Amu inquired. All the girls loved to shop, but they usually went out on Sunday, not Saturday.

"Well, I am going to be singing at a semi-formal party tomorrow and I need a new dress. And I won't be able to buy one tomorrow." Utau replied. _So far so good._ She thought. So while she got her wig and contacts on, Amu repositioned hers.

"Bye Ikuto, Nagi!" They both called out as they left.

- 5 stores and 2 hours l8er -

"Oh! Try this one on also." Utau told Amu handing her yet another dress.

" 'Haine'! We've been to five boutiques already and I'm the only one who has tried on clothes." Amu complained. She already had four dresses.

"Well, so far I have found nothing in my taste, but more than plenty in yours. Oh look! I bet you would look stunning in this one 'Rina'!" Utau held up a knee length dress. It was long sleeved but was a boat neck. The whole dress was a cobalt blue with a pink belt at the hips. "Come on! Try it on!" Amu sighed at Utau's enthusiasm.

"Okay." Was all Amu said. She wearily walked to the dressing room. _Something is going on with her. She's only looking at clothes that are for me. _Amu thought. But she had to admit though, the dress looked gorgeous on her. The dress wasn't skin tight, but it wasn't ballroom puffy either. Simple, yet elegant.

"Come on out 'Rina'! I want to see how it looks." Utau called. Amu slowly walked out and twirled slightly. Utau was star struck. The dress looked like if it was made especially for Amu. "You look great. And you know what? We should get you a necklace to go with it." She started to drag Amu after she had changed back into her street clothes. But she couldn't get Amu to move.

"I already have a necklace to go with it. My lock." Utau looked at Amu and silently agreed. The date was about Amu and Ikuto. The lock and the key were their very own special symbols. Each one was the key to unlock the lock on the others heart.

"Well then, let's go back home." She replied. When they were paying she heard Amu mutter something about her not trying on anything.

- Half an hour later -

"Hey Ikuto! We're leaving for the theater!" Kukai yelled from the first floor hallway. Ikuto was upstairs getting ready for his date with Amu. "Oh! And Utau's car just arrived, right on time. Have fun lovebird!" Kukai ran out the house before Ikuto could fatally wound him for his words. Ikuto heard Utau trying to convince Amu to put on the dress to show to everyone.

_Perfect. _ He thought, loosening his tie.

**So what do you all think. So the ***** eyes turned out to be Bambi eyes. James Patterson has them in his awesome series **_**Maximum Ride**_**. It is said nobody can resist them. And I think it is true. So all is ready for the big date. I do not know when I will update again. Please bare with me. Please rate and review. **

**TheAlix400**


	11. Chapter 11 Date

**Hello everyone. Here I am bringing chapter eleven of Gang Love. I can't believe I have made it this far. I also can't believe it's this long already. I am thankful to all of my reviews, thank you so much for your support. To those that subscribed and favorite Gang Love thank you all. This chapter is dedicated to all those that have supported me in any way possible **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, but the idea for Gang Love does belong to me. XP (immaturity, never gets old) Nor do I own the song that is going to be included. Oh, and so readers know it's the song, it will be in bold and italics. **

**~o~n~ ~w~i~t~h~ ~t~h~e~ ~s~t~o~r~y~**

"Come on! Tell me where we're going Ikuto." Amu begged for the fortieth time.

"No." was all Ikuto said. He looked over at Amu who was sitting next to him in the car. She pouted, but said no more, though mostly out of curiosity of where they were going and not anger.

- Half an Hour earlier -

"Amu, you look great!" Utau told her. She dragged Amu from her room to the place where Ikuto was waiting. She had convinced Amu into wearing the dress, finishing the plan that had been set into motion earlier in the day. Amu's wig was fixed in a half up and half down style with curls at the end. The little makeup she wore only made her natural beauty seem even greater.

"Tell me again, why I a wearing this." Amu complained. All they were going to do was show Ikuto the dress, not go out to a party. "Utau, I seriously don't think Ikuto is outside." But Utau just kept on walking out the door, dragging Amu along with her. When they got to the driveway connection to the path that led to the house, Amu saw Ikuto inside on of their four cars, all dressed up, in formal yet not formal attire. "Wha…" Amu didn't even get to get the word out of her mouth before Utau had pushed her inside and closed the door. The car door locked automatically and Utau waved a good-bye to a frozen Amu. Ikuto then navigated the car out of the driveway and onto the street when Amu was finally able to move again. She looked back and saw the whole gang together, some waving, smiling from ear to ear.

- Present -

"Aww, Amu, don't pout, I don't like that. You'll like the surprise, I promise you." Ikuto told her. She looked his way, deciding whether or not to hit him, but still didn't say a single word. He saw her look and patted her head, like if he was patting Yoru. This earned his hand a not too gentle slap.

- seven minutes later, just 'cuz I felt like it-

"Your eyes better be closed, L, I, N, A." Ikuto said, stretching out her name. He was guiding her carefully through a maze of tables.

"I do have them closed. And if feels really weird. Tell me why I can't open them." Amu was tired after walking for two minutes not knowing where she was going. She had heard classical music when they had entered. But the more they walked, the softer it became. She felt Ikuto stop, so she started to open up her eye, but Ikuto said,

"Not yet." She heard a chair slide out. Ikuto then guided her again to the chair. She sat down, feeling a warm tropical breeze on her face. "You can open them now." Ikuto whispered into her ear. She opened them and saw a, literally, breathtaking site. She and Ikuto were out on the veranda on the edge of a private beach. The veranda was the one from a new restaurant that opened, the Diamond Heart. On the beach there were candles and rose petals that spelled out, "I Love You". Ikuto then snapped his fingers and a waiter quickly arrived. The waiter then presented Amu with two dozen blue and pink roses. The orchestra then started playing_**Yukki no Uta…**_

_**La la la singing a song**_

_**Lifting your head and following your heart singing. **_

_**I'll never give up**_

_**There's nothing I can't do.**_

_**A song of courage.**_

_**I won't lose to anyone because I have dreams**_

_**Start walking and puff your chest.**_

_**Do you really believe that the truth is**_

_**That only my road there is there,**_

_**We made a high mountain**_

_**So that you can try to overcome it.**_

_**And if you can do that,**_

_**You'll create a miracle.**_

Amu was moved. All of a sudden she reached out towards Ikuto. She hugged him tightly and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too, my little black neko." Amu told him before tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"Don't cry. I did this to make you happy, not upset." Ikuto wiped away her tears, wondering what he had done wrong to make her cry.

"I'm crying because I am just so happy Ikuto." She told him. Ikuto got up and gave her his hand.

"Care to dance?" Ikuto asked her. She took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor. She rested her head against his chest and inhaled his scent. No matter where they were, she always felts safe and secure in his arms. After the song ended she was guided back to their table by Ikuto. The waiter then brought them water and took their orders. Meanwhile another waiter came up with a covered plate. Ikuto elegantly removed the cover with so much grace, it made a ballerina seem clumsy. Inside were two pieces of chocolate in shape of a lock and key. Next to them was a diamond and pearl necklace. Before Amu could make sense of what was happening, Ikuto had already put the necklace around her neck.

"This is too much…" but Amu didn't finish her sentence. Ikuto had captured her lips in a gentle kiss, making everything else disappear.

"Nothing is too good for you, my love." Ikuto told her quietly. Amu felt tears again, but didn't let them fall. She was too happy to speak.

The waiter soon arrived with their order. While they ate they talked about everything, anything. Every once in a while Ikuto would say something that would make Amu blush fiercely, rivaling her hair if she wasn't wearing a wig.

- half an hour later, don't criticize -

"Well if you're done, let's go. I have plenty more places I want to show you." Ikuto told Amu.

"Okay, but first I need to go freshen up a bit. I'll be right back, 'kay." Amu leaned over and gave Ikuto a quick peck before she left. Ikuto sighed, memorizing ever single detail. Everything was worth it. _Maybe I should take her out more often._ Ikuto thought. _She is…_

"HELP!"

**So how did ya all like it. I don't know if the song's translation is correct or if it's the whole thing. I found it on YouTube, so yeah. I don't remember who had it, but they know who they are. Sorry for any mistakes I made. I hope you all like it. If you have any ideas tell me, please I am begging you. And I am doing my best to make it up to all of you. Don't hate. I don't know when I will be able to update again so sorry. Please rate and review. Just click the little button down there. **


	12. Chapter 12 The Nightmare

**Sorry I have been gone for so long. Well not really gone, I just haven't had the time to update. I am so fucking irresponsible. And for all those that are surprised by my cussing, I rated **_**Gang Love **_**T for a reason. The only reason I am sadly right now not on the internet is 'cuz my internet is failing me. So to kill time and spend it away from my family, I decided to type the next chapter up. Just so you all know, it's not that I hate my family, they just don't get me. So without any further ado, here is the next long waited for chapter. Oh, FYI, the italics in the beginning and end aren't thoughts, they're the past. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Shugo Chara! I probably think that if Peach-Pit knew of me, they would ban me from its awesomeness. XD**

**~o~n~ ~w~i~t~h~ ~t~h~e~ ~s~t~o~r~y~**

"_Amu-chan! Wake up!" yelled Ran, Miki, and Su. They had just gotten kidnapped, by the Black Lynx no doubt. _

"_Ugh…" _

"_Amu-chan!" yelled the trio again, not realizing that Amu was waking up with a head splitting headache. Amu got up and rubbed her throbbing head. She wished she hadn't woken up, just so that her head would not hurt so much. _

"_Where in the seven hells are we?" Amu asked her charas. She ignored Su's scolding and looked around at her surroundings. She had been asleep on a hideous yet slightly comfortable cot. There was a table that had a pillow for her charas and a couple of books. A bright lamp that seemed to not have a switch hanged above the table. There was also a television and radio, but nothing else. _

"_Amu-chan…" Amu turned around and looked at her three worried Shugo Charas. Seeing that Amu was paying attention to them and not the room, Ran continued to speak. "We were all kidnapped Amu-chan. You have been sleeping for a whole day." _

"_How do you know?" Amu asked them. There wasn't a single window in the whole fucking room to see the sun's or moon's light, which would have been comforting. _

"_There is a digital clock behind you that shows both date and time." Su told her. She was finishing checking Amu for any injuries when Miki flew up to Amu and looked her into her eyes._

"_We saw someone put a black rose and lynx on the floor. We are with the Black Lynx." Amu stared at Miki, remembering every horrible thing she had ever heard of them. Of all kids and teenagers kidnapped, only one had returned. The girl had brought frightening tales of what happened to the people taken by the Black Lynx. Terrifying images rushed by in her mind, each worse than the one before it. While Amu was contemplating her fate, the only door leading into the room opened. The light from the lamp instantly dimmed, making it so that Amu could barely see anything. _

"_Hello my little strawberry…" _

- Back to the Present -

"I wish this night could last forever." Amu said aloud. She practically floated above the ground, and Ran wasn't there.

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen Black Lynx." Amu turned around, surprised and scared. In front of her was the Black Lynx's greatest foe, the police, dozens of them. They covered every entrance to the hallway and crept ever so slowly closer.

"If you are ever caught, toss your cellphone away, but remember to keep the hidden transmitter. Once both are separated from each other, all people in the Black Lynx will receive a signal." Ikuto's words came to her, making her for some reason feel calmer. Amu slowly got her iPhone from a hidden pocket in the belt, and before they could stop her, threw it at them. Not a single officer noticed the tiny transmitter hidden between her fingers. While the police group stalled, believing it for a moment to be a bomb, she ran away. Yet before she could get away, many hands grabbed her. The only thing she could now possibly do was yell for help, hoping Ikuto would hear her.

She was taken out by the back door of the restaurant to a police car that was waiting. Though it was more like a dozen police cars. While being practically dragged by the officers she heard murmurs of the workers, hateful and hurtful comments. But they didn't compare to what the officers were saying, she couldn't even believe they thought that! The most insulting came from a policeman that was in the driver's seat.

"So this is the Boss's lover? Looks a little young don't you think. But Black Lynx already has a bad reputation, they should live up to it, shouldn't they? Ha-ha!" All the officers joined him until a woman walked up to them. They all instantly shut up. She was dressed professionally, but that didn't had the evil spark in her eyes.

"And who is this? If I remember correctly, I told you to get the Boss." The woman glared at them, making shivers run down Amu's spine. The officers all gulped and pushed a member forward. When he began to talk, or tried to, 4 others handcuffed Amu and pushed her into the car. "Stop you incompetent fools! I won't let you put her in there until I hear a very convincing story." Amu was then taken out roughly. For once Amu was thankful for the special made wig she wore. No matter how hard they shook her, it would not fall off. "So speak!" Amu was brought back to reality by the woman's shrill voice. Finally, one officer manned up.

"We got inside information that this girl will tell us everything about the Black Lynx. All the way to the beginning." At this the officer talking grinned a sickening smile. If Nagihiko and Nadeshiko had not trained her in acting, Amu would have given herself away, if not earlier now. She was absolutely terrified. Not only was she now in enemy territory, but somebody in the Black Lynx had betrayed everyone.

**- **Ikuto in the restaurant -

"Help!"

Ikuto bolted up and ran towards the voice. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, speeding up as his fear rose with every second. Amu would never scream for help. Not his Amu. He arrived at a secluded hallway from where he believed the scream had originated. Nobody was there, but he got a glimpse of about 10 too many people. He paid no attention to them, preoccupied in finding Amu. He stepped toward a different hallway when he heard a _crack!_ underneath his foot. He lifted his foot and found a small iPhone with a pink cover splashed with paintings of strawberries and cats. Fear grabbed his heart tightly, nearly breaking it. His Amu was captured, and that hurt him much worse than breaking the promise made when Black Lynx was first created.

- The Beginning; 5 years ago -

_ "I can eat more ramen than you!"_

_ "I can eat more!"_

_ "No me!"_

_ "Me!" _

_ "Me!" _

_ Ikuto sighed at the arguing Utau and Kukai. He hoped they wouldn't run off to a ramen challenge, something that happened often. He went up to them to stop them or he would never have a chance to tell them is plans. _

_ "Utau! Kukai! Shut the hell up! Geez, it's practically impossible to talk with you two together." Ikuto ran his hand through his hair, wondering what to think of his little sister and best friend. "I'm running away with Yoru. You guys can come with me if you want. If you don't just promise me you won't tell anybody. I want it to be a grave secret." Utau started to cry quietly. Iru and Eru went up to her and comforted her best they could. Kukai and Daichi stood still, absorbing all Ikuto had said. _

_ "When?" Kukai asked quietly._

_ "I'm not sure of the exact date. But I'm planning to leave next week." Ikuto replied, allowing himself to feel a bit of hope that they would go with him. _

_ "Well, we have our work cut out for us then, don't we?" Utau said. She stood up straight, putting up a brave face. Eru and Iru floated defiantly next to her. Ikuto smiled at his little sister and his brother like friend. _

_ "Don't worry guys, I have plans" Ikuto replied. _

_ "One question Tsukiyomi. What are we going to do once we run away?" Kukai asked. _

_ "Become a gang. I promise I won't let us get caught. I was thinking on the name, the Black Lynx." He smirked, watching their reaction. Both Utau and Kukai smiled, ready for the future, facing the world by themselves. _

**So there you have it. A new chapter. In case you did not read my Authors Note in the beginning, the italics in the beginning and end are of past events. And I have a proposal. If you can guess what month **_**Gang Love **_**is taking place in, I will let you be in my story. I'm thinking of letting it run for about 2 or 4 updates since I can't say when I will next update. Good luck to all who wish to be part of my story. I left clues around, you just have to look closely. Everyone has the same number of tries, 3. There is only one clue, Ikuto's birthday is in December. This is the one and only clue. It is open to everyone. So if you don't have an account, put the name of what you would like to be called, and then on the next chapters I will put who won. And please not cheating! Please rate, review, and try to guess right. ****  
><strong>


End file.
